Amnesia (RightKagura)
by SSLOVER145
Summary: Right,Tokatti and Mio was detedting the Shadow while hikari kagura and Akira is gonna Fight it but Kagura wanted too Find the Shadow so she Told the two to Follow her and Find the Shadow but they lost her. The Shadow saw her and Threw her in the three and Got an head injury. will She remember the others? Especially Right
1. Amnesia

This is a Story Request From MiKaRi-ChAn. hope you enjoy it.

I Don't own anything the Character, The Villain, Etc. all belongs too TOEI

Right,Tokatti and Mio are Detecting the Shadow in some kind of Machine that can Detect were Shadow is, While Hikari, Kagura, and Akira Will Fight it if the Three Finds it.

 **In the Train...**

"Tokatti, Mio, any Sign of the Shadow?" Right Asked

"Well... not yet." Tokatti Said

"Ah... Mou the Shadow is a good Hider!" Mio Said as she was so Annoyed

 **In the place were Kagura and the others is...**

"Hikari any Call from them yet?" Kagura Aked

"No not yet." Hikari Said

"Lets just help them Find the Shadow" Akira Said

"Right Said we have too Stay here so when they Find the Shadow We'll attack it so it wouldn't Escape again" Hikari Said

"What akira means is that we need to Find the Shadow in this Place. Do you get it?" Kagura Said

"Ohhh... but its too Dangerous The conductor said the Shadow is Strong." Hikari Said

"Its Okay! lets look there." Kagura Said as She Points and runs too the Forest

"Ah... Kagura Wait for us!" Akira Said as she Follows Kagura

" _I said its Dangerous..._ " Hikari Whispered to himelf and Followed

 **In the Train...**

"Eh? were are they Going?" Tokatti Said as he see's Kagura and the others go too another place

"Tokatti,Right, Look!" Mio Said

"What is it?" Right Said

"the Shadow id Hiding in the trees! But..." Mio Said

"What is it Mio? "Tokatti Asked

"Kagura is near it!" Mio Yelled

"Eh?" Right Said

 **Right Hurriedly picked up his pass and called Kagura. but Kagura isn't answering so he called Hikari**

"Hello? Hikari?" Right Said

"Hello? Right why did you call?" Hikari answered and Asked

"Is Kagura with you?" Right Asked

"Akira and I lost her and were looking for-" Hikari Said but he Suddenly heard a Girl Yell and look to his Back

 **He saw the Shadow holding Kagura**

"Kagura!" Akira Yelled

"Let her go!" Hikari Said and Transformed the same with Akira

 **In the Train...**

"Hikari? whats Wrong! Hikari!" Right Yelled

"What is it Right?" Mio asked

"I have too go..." Right Said as he run out of the train

 **In Hikari's Side...**

Hikari and Akira was supposed too attack the Shadow but the Shadow Said

"If you come closer i'll Kill this Girl!" The Shadow Said

 ***So Hikari and Akira Stopped***

"Hikari...Akira-Kun... Save me..." Kagura Said

"Calm Down Kagura we'll Save you Just don't move" Hikari Said

 **Then Right Suddenly Showed up out of no were and attack the Shadow.**

"Let her Go!" Right Yelled

"Right! Don't" Hikari Yelled

 **The Shadow thought he was a back-up so the Shadow did the Bad Thing too Kagura. He like threw Kagura in the hard tree in the Forest and Got an Head injury.**

"Kagura!" Hikari and Akira Yelled

"Kagura! How dare you Shadow!" Right yelled too the Shadow and Got really Really Angry

 **Hikari and Akira hurriedly run to Kagura and Trying her too Wake up**

"Kagura? Kagura?! Wake up..." Hikari Said as he puts Kagura's Head to his Lap

"Hold on Kagura.." Akira Said

 **While Right fights the shadow. the Shadow then escaped. Right was so mad and Kicked the Ground and untransform and run to Kagura.**

"Kagura? Kagura!" Right Said as he wake's her up." Right Said.

 **Right then Carries Kagura too the Train to heal her. When they were in the train Mio then puts a bandage in Kagura's Head too heal the Wound. Then Hikari looks at Right and Stand up and Asked.**

"Right? Why did you show up so suddely?" Hikari asked

"I was gonna Save Kagura!" Right said

"Dindn't you think that the shadow was with Kagura and one move she will kill her!" Hikari Said

"I was just-" Right Said but Mio then Stopped them

"Okay Stop! Fighting will not Help Kagura okay." Mio Said

 **Right then Runs out of the train**

"Right!" Mio said as she Chase him but Tokatti Called her and Said

"Mio! Kagura's Awake!" Tokatti Said

"Kagura! You're Awake!" Mio Said

 **Right pretended not too hear it and Run away.**

"Kagura!" Mio Said as she hugged Kagura but Kagura Pushed Mio

"W...Who are you guys? Were am I? Who am I?" Kagura Said

"Eh? Kagura Are you Okay?" HIkari Said as He puts his Had to Kagura's Shoulder. then Kagura pushed Hikari's Hand

"Who are you?" KAgura Asked

"I think Kagura has AMNESIA..." Ticket Said

"Eh!" The others Said

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Who are you?

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

"Who are you guys?! Tell me! are you guys bad?!" Kagura asked

"Calm down... Its just us" Mio calmed her

"Who are you guys?" Kagura asked

"Its me Mio, This is Hikari, Tokatti and Akira" Mio said introducing the others

"Who am I?" She asked

"Your Kagura... Izumi Kagura" Hikari said

"Izumi Kagura?" Kagura said

"Yes. I'm Mio Natsume" Mio said

"And I'm Hikari Nonomura." Hikari said

"I'm Tokashiki Haru or Tokatti for Short" Tokatti Said putting up his glasses

"And Im Nijino Akira" Akira said

"Who are those?" Kagura asked pointing to the Conductor" Kagura said

"I'm the conductor of this train and my Co-conductor Ticket" The conductor said

"The co-conductor is a puppet?" Kagura asked

"Y..Yea-" Hikari said but the conductor pushed him

"TICKET IS NOT A PUPPET!" The conductor said

 **Then Kagura's head hurt**

"Kagura?" Mio Panicked and helped her

"Take a rest first Kagura" Tokatti said

"Were's Right?" Hikari said

"I Don't know" Akira said

"W..Who's Right?" Kagura asked

"Eh?" they said

 **In Right's Side...**

"It's all your fault Right!" your's!" Right Said kicking the Post and Crying

"If you didn't Shown up that wouldn't happen too her!" Right said angrily

"Right..." Mio called her

"Mio..." Right said

"Didn't you know that Kagura's awake" Mio said

"I.. I knew that its just that I don't want to show myself to her" Right said

"Is it because its your fault?" Mio said

"Yes... Maybe... I don't know" Right said

"Or is it because you love her?" Mio said

"Eh..." Right said

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Thanks for reading. No bad Comment's please**


	3. I want to meet him

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

"M... Mio! What are you talking about?" Right said Turning back from Mio

"Y'see... Kagura Don't remember anything at all and if she see's you she'll be scared because he don't know you yet. and don't blame yourself you dummy you didn't even know what the deathgalian was planning" Mio said following right

"as you said she don't remember anything so she wont remember me at all. I don't want to hurt her again so I'm not showing myself to her until she remembers everything" Right said and Run away

"Right wait!" Mio said trying to chase and stop him

 **In Kagura's Side...**

 **Kagura was sleeping in the bed while Hikari and Wagon watches her**

"Hikari-kun, Is Kagu-chan gonna be Okay?" Wagaon asked Hikari

"I Don't know... He's Head injury erased all her Memories" Hikari answered

"I hope she's okay" Wagon said then Mio entered the Room

"Mio? Were's Right?" HIkari asked

"He's Blaming himself to what happened to Kagura and said that he will not show himself until Kagura get back's her Memories" Mio explained

"What that dummy... is he Crazy? Doesn't he care for Kagura's condition?" Hikari said Angrily

"Its all your fault hikari" Mio said

"Eh me?"

"If you didn't Blame him he wouldn't blame himself" Mio said and Hikari felt bad

"So your the one have to talk to him not me" Mio suggesting Hikari

"Oh Okay... For Kagura's Sake" Hikari said and going out of the room

"Alright..." Mio so Happy

 **Hikari was looking for Right**

"Right! Right!" Hikari yelled looking for Right and then he saw him. Right saw Hikari and tried to run away from him because he didn't want to talk to him but Hikari chased him

"Right! Stop! I want to talk to you!" Hikari yelled chasing Right

"I Don't need to talk to you!" Right yelled running away from Hikari still blaming himself

"Really?" HIkari stopped because he was tired and Gave up and went back to the Train

 **In the train Hikari entered the Train. Kagura was awake while Mio feed her with food.**

"Hikari? Were's Right now?" Mio asked

"He's still doesn't want to show herself" Hikari said

"Mio-chan, Who is Right? I want to meet him" Kagura said and requested

"He's are childhood friend and... well... You can't right now..." Mio explained

"But... I want to talk to him" Kagura requested

"We can use Kagura so Right can see that its not his fault" Tokatti had an Idea

"And how is that?" Mio asked

"Well..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED and I'M SORRY IF ITS LATE BECAUSE I"M FINISHING MY YAMATO/SERA STORY SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. NO BAD COMMENTS**


End file.
